The Next Kami no Shinobi
by OnixDragon
Summary: : Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah idiot dan pembuat onar yang dianggap tak memiliki bakat. Ternyata memiliki bakat luar biasa yang tak diketahui oleh banyak orang bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan dukungan sang Hokage ketiga,Naruto berusaha membuktikan eksistensinya di mata penduduk Konoha dan dunia Shinobi. (Bad Summary). Fem Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**A/N: Hai~ Saya baru di FFN, jadi saya mohon bimbingannya.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah idiot dan pembuat onar yang dianggap tak memiliki bakat. Ternyata memiliki bakat luar biasa yang tak diketahui oleh banyak orang bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan dukungan sang Hokage ketiga,Naruto berusaha membuktikan eksistensinya di mata penduduk Konoha dan dunia Shinobi. (Bad Summary)

**Chapter 1: New Friend**

**Story Start**

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Terlihat di atap sebuah gedung di pusat desa. Terlihat seorang pria lanjut usia memakai sebuah jubah dan topi dengan kanji _**Hi**_ yang berarti api. Di depannya duduk seorang bocah bersurai blond spike berumur kisaran 8 tahun tengah melakukan meditasi. Namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tak dapat bertahan lebih dari 5 menit untuk melakukan hal tersebut,karena ia langsung kembali membuka matanya sebab tak tahan untuk hanya diam saja.

"Jii-san, bisakah kita belajar yang lain? Meditasi ini membunuhku."keluh bocah pirang tersebut

Pria lanjut usia yang di panggil 'Jii-san' cuma mengeleng kecil sebelum menjawab keluhan bocah pirang tersebut.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun... Ini untuk melatih kesabaran dan menajamkan pikiranmu. Kau tak inginkan aku tak melatihmu lagi?" kata pria lansia itu kepada bocah pirang tersebut a.k.a Naruto

Naruto cuma menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan pria di depannya. _Hell_, dia tak akan mau melepaskan kesempatan belajar menjadi Shinobi dari seorang Hokage.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Aku ada urusan,dan ingat besok kau kembali kesini untuk latihan lanjutanmu. Oh... Ya besok kau juga akan mendapat teman latihan, jadi bersikaplah yang sopan."lanjutnya

"Hai' Jii-san, sampai jumpa besok jaa ne." ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Melihat semangat Naruto, Hiruzen atau yang di panggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Jii-san' cuma tersenyum sembari menatap kearah patung Hokage,tepatnya ke patung Yondaime Hokage. 'Semoga dengan ini Naruto dapat meneruskan jejakmu Minato.' pikir Hiruzen

Setelah itu Hiruzen melangkah menuruni tangga untuk segera menuju ruangannya.

**Dengan Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan dengan sebuah senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya. Hari ini ia kembali mendapat sebuah pelajaran untuk karier ninjanya dimasa depan dari Jii-sannya. Walau menurutnya meditasi itu membosankan, namun ada manfaatnya juga. Seperti pikirannya sekarang lebih tenang,bebas dari beban pikiran. Pokoknya sekarang ia begitu merasa tenang.

Samar-samar ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang tak mengenakan dari para warga saat ia melintas. Ia memang sudah sering mendapat perlakuan ini, ditambah saat ini ia berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan membuatnya tak heran karenanya. Yang membuatnya heran adalah apa yang ia perbuat hingga mendapat perlakuan ini? Ia sempat berfikir munkin karena dirinya sering berbuat onar di desa, namun ia tolak semua itu saat ia mencoba 1 minggu tak berbuat onar dan hasilnya tetap sama yakni ia masih mendapat tatapan dan bisik-bisik para warga Konoha yang berisi kebencian di dalamnya.

Menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut, Naruto lebih memikirkan tentang rencana latihan besok. Ia dengar dari Jii-sannya bahwa besok ia akan mendapat teman latihan, membuatnya begitu penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi teman latiahannya ini. Ia cuma berharap ia tak mendapat teman latihan yang membencinya. Menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya menggerutu karnanya.

"Kruyuk~"

Yap! Suara perutnya mengema keras minta di isi. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung pergi ke warung ramen langganannya,yakni Ichiraku Ramen.

**Sementara itu dengan Hiruzen**

Hiruzen memandang serius pria di depannya. Saat ini di depannya berdiri seorang pria kekar bersurai putih sepunggung, memiliki wajah yang di hiasi satu garis merah di bawah kedua matanya serta memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan kanji yang memiliki arti minyak. Dia adalah Jirayia sang Dantetsu Gama no Sannin yang juga merupakan salah satu mantan murid sang Hokage ketiga sendiri. Di belakangnya berdiri gadis berusia kisaran 7 tahunan. Ia memiliki rambut biru keunguan yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan menjadikan tubuh sang Gama Sannin menjadi penutup pandangan orang ke arahnya.

"Jirayia kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Hiruzen

"Tentu tidak sensei, ia benar-benar memiliki Keakei Genkai. Dan coba tebak apalagi yang hebat? Keakei Genkainya adalah Shoton. Walau saat ini ia masih membutuhkan bimbingan untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya, tapi aku yakin 2-3 tahun dalam bimbinganmu ia akan dapat menguasai Keakei Genkai miliknya debgan baik." balas Jiraiya

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melatihnya sendiri?" tanya Hiruzen lagi

"Hah... Kau ini sensei. Aku kan sibuk menjalankan jaringan mata-mataku, lagi pula ia juga butuh teman yang seumuran dengannya dan juga akan sangat berbahaya jika ia bersamaku."jelas Jirayia

"Oh ya... Bagaimana perkembangan Naruto? Apa dia mengikuti latihanmu dengan giat,Sensei?" tanya Jirayia balik

"Tentang itu... Ia cukup bagus selama latihan. Walau sifat Hyperactivnya masih tidak bisa di hilangkan." jelas Hiruzen

"Syukurlah. Baiklah aku harus pergi masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan termasuk melakukan riset untuk novelku. Baiklah Guren ,aku ingin kau menurut dengan Hiruzen-sensei. Ok jaa ne."ucap Jirayia meningalkan ruangan dengan shunsin.

Hiruzen lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Guren,sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Namamu Guren kan? Bagaimana kalau kau nanti aku ajak keliling desa Konoha,Karena sebagai sensei barumu serta pemimpin desa ini aku harus memberikan sambutan hangat kepada warga baruku bukan? Nah Guren-chan selamat datang di desa Konohagakure no Sato." ujar Hiruzen

"H-hai,arigato Hokage-sama." balas Guren

"Maa.. Maa.. Tak perlu formal di depanku, kau boleh memanggilku Jii-san atau Hokage-jiji." ucap Hiruzen

"H-hai Hokage-jiji."

Setelah itu Hiruzen pergi keluar kantornya bersama Guren untuk berkeliling desa Konoha sekalian meninggalkan tumpukan kertas kerjanya. 'Hahaha aku bebas baby.'pikir nista Hiruzen saat itu.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju apartermentnya. Sepanjang jalan ia tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah berisi. Ini benar-benar hari yang nikmat selama sebulan bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Karena tak memperhatikan arah yang ia tuju, Naruto menabrak seseorang yang bejalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

**Bugg** "It-tai.." rintih Naruto

Saat mencoba bangkit, yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah wajah yang manis dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat. Ia langsung melompat mundur saat menyadari bahwa ia menabrak seorang anak perempuan. Terlihat anak perempuan tersebut mulai bangkit, ia kemudian mulai membersihkan dirinya dari debu. Tak terlihat raut muka kesal ata sejenisnya ,malah yang terlihat hanya sebuah pandangan kosong.

"Gomen...Aku tak melihatmu tadi. Sekali lagi Gomenasai."ucap Naruto meminta maaf

"Hn." balas tak jelas anak perempuan di depannya.

Mendengar balasan tak jelas dari anak perempuan di depannya membuat alis Naruto berkedut-kedut menahan kesal. Namun ia menahan diri untuk tak meluapkan amarahnya, karena melihat gadis di depannya ini memang seperti tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda, Naruto cuma mengeluarkan dua kata dengan nada datar.

" cewek merepotkan."

**To be Continue**

**Hah akhirnya selesai prologe buat nih fic. Bagaimana minna dan senpai semua? Bagus gak? Maaf ne kalau gak bagus, maklum masih baru di FFN. Jadi masih butuh banyak bantuan. Ok Jaa ne.**

**OnixDragon Cabut~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**A/N: Saya cuma mau bilang arigato gozaimasu buat yang dah baca and review fic gaje ini. Untuk pair sendiri tidak akan berubah, ini sudah aku fikirkan matang-matang bahkan dah sampai kepikiran hingga arc pengejaran Sasuke. So if you don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 2: Traning with New Friend and Enter Academy**

**Story Start**

...

Di sebuah aparterment di distrik merah, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang emas tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartermentnya. Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto ini sekarang memakai baju biru yang di rangkap sebuah hem berwarna jingga terang. Ia juga memakai celana selutut berwarna biru serta sendal ninja berwarna langkah kecil dan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan apartermenya dengan seruan semangat menyambut hari baru.

"Let's begin this day dattebayo!"

**With Guren**

**Guren P.O.V**

Aku mulai berpakaian dengan pakaian yang di berikan Jiraiya-sensei kemarin, yakni sebuah kaos berwarna ungu dengan sebuah gambar crimson lotus di bagian belakang punggung atas. Aku juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sendal ninja berwarna biru. Aku benar-benar antusias tentang latihan nanti, terutama teman latihanku nanti. Menurut yang di katakan Hokage-jiji sih, anaknya periang dan ramah. Hah... Aku harap kita bisa akrab, paling tidak sebagai teman latihan. Oh...jam berapa sekarang, astaga! Sial sudah jam 07:30. Aku berjanji akan tiba di sana jam 07:00. Kuso! Aku terlambat, aku harus cepat kesana. Ku sambar roti bakar yang sudah aku siapkan dari tadi dan segera melangkah pergi.

"Aku berangkat!" seruku

Aku tau tak akan ada yang membalas seruanku, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku jadi aku tetap melakukannya. Dengan senyum kecil aku berlari menuju gedung Hokage dan berharap Hokage-jiji tak terlalu menunggu lama di sana.

**Guren P.O.V End**

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Guren berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencapai gedung Hokage. Butuh 15 menit untuk Guren mencapai depan gedung Hokage. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan lari kecil Guren memasuki gedung Hokage sambil bergumam kecil.

"Hah...sampai juga."

**With Hiruzen dan Naruto**

Hiruzen tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-laki di depannya. Di depannya saat ini, Naruto tengah duduk di kursi sofa yang ada di ruang tersebut sambil terus menatap pintu masuk. Hiruzen yakin bahwa Naruto saat ini sangat antusias tentang teman latihannya, mungkin karena selama ini Naruto belum memiliki teman seumurannya. Selama ini Naruto hanya bermain dengan dua ANBU kepercayaanya, Kakashi dan Itachi. Paling tidak itu sebelum terjadinya pembantaian klan Uchiha yang di lakukan Itachi dan membuatnya menjadi missing-nin.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, ekspresi Hiruzen berubah masam. Ia sungguh merasa menyesal menyetujui keputusan 'itu'. Karena akibat keputusan 'itu', sekarang Satsuki yang merupakan adik perempuan dari Itachi menyimpan dendam kepada Itachi sendiri. Ia dapat melihat kebencian yang besar setiap ia melihat mata onix milik Satsuki. Namun lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar ketokan pintu masuk yang di sertai sebuah suara anak perempuan.

"Hokage-jiji aku sudah datang, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Ah... Ya, kau boleh masuk." Hiruzen menjawab dengan senyum

Setelah pintu masuk terbuka, terlihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai biru keunguan. Dia adalah Guren, anak special yang di bawa Jiraiya kemarin. Sedangkan Naruto, Ia malah sedang mencoba memproses tentang siapakah anak perempuan di depannya. Setelah beberapa menit berfikir, ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa anak perempuan di depannya ini adalah teman latihan barunya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya, ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. 'Di mana aku pernah melihatnya ya? Berfikir Naruto..berfikir! Kalau tak salah dia ini... Ah ya dia ini kan yang tinggal di sebelah apartermentku.' pikir Naruto

"Ah... Kau ini yang tinggal di aparterment di distrik merah kan? Kau tinggal di sebelah kamat no. 9 kan?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm... benar. Lalu kau ini siapa?" tanya Guren balik

"Aku pemilik kamar no.9 itu. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal Dattebayo!" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Salam kenal Uzumaki-san, namaku Guren." balas Guren

Kemudian mereka saling bersalaman satu sama lain. Setelah berkenalan, Naruto menatap Sandaime begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jadi Jiji... Dia kan yang jadi teman latihanku?"

"Hmm... Seratus untukmu Naruto-kun. Yap... Dia yang akan jadi teman latihanmu."balas Sandaime

"Oh aku hampir lupa. Mulai besok kalian berdua akan masuk akademi, aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian. Walau sebenarnya Naruto terlambat 1 tahun dari yang lain, tapi mungkin kau bisa saja ikut ujian lebih awal dan mungkin saja lulus jika para pengajar dan aku merasa kau layak untuk ikut ujian."lanjut Hiruzen

Naruto dan Guren sedikit terkejut tentang berita yang mereka terima, terutama Guren yang notabene baru menjadi warga Konoha. Ekspresi mereka kemudian kembali seperti semula dan mulai rileks kembali. Melihat dua anak berbeda gender di depannya sudah kembali rileks, Hiruzen akhirnya mengajak keluar kedua anak tersebut ke Traning Ground 23 yang sudah tak di pakai.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke Traning Ground 23, kita mulai sekarang akan latihan di sana. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyuruh asistenku untuk meyelesaikan lembar kerjaku_**.**_"

Setelah itu Hiruzen menghubungi asistennya untuk mengerkakan lembar kerjanya, sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen bersama Naruto dan Guren pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dengan menggunakan Sunshin yang di gunakan oleh sang Sandaime.

**Traning Ground 23**

Muncul kepulan asap di tengah-tengah Traning Ground tersebut, setelah asap menghilang terlihat Hiruzen yang menggandeng dua anak yakni Naruto dan Guren yang saat ini masih kedip-kedip ria karena binggung tentang bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di tempat tersebut dengan sangat cepat. Naruto yang penasaran langsung menanyakan teknik yang tadi dipakai oleh Jijinya.

"Em... Jiji, tadi itu teknik apa?"

"Itu tadi Naruto-kun... adalah Sunshin. Sebuah jutsu Rank-D yang akan aku ajarkan, tapi nanti setelah tiga sampai empat tahun kau di akademi. Tapi ingat, apabila kau sudah menguasainya jangan kau tunjukan jutsu tersebut sebelum kau lulus ujian genin."jelas Hiruzen

"Hai'."

"Ok... hari ini kita akan latihan taijutsu. Karena kalian berdua belum memiliki jenis taijutsu sendiri, aku memperbolehkan untuk mengunakan taijutsu yang kalian bisa. Mungkin sebuah taijutsu bebas atau...turunan dari keluarga." ucap Hiruzen dengan sedikit melirik kearah Guren saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir

Setelah mendengar perintah Hiruzen, Naruto mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya yang terkesan asal-asalan. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Guren juga terkesan asal-asalan. Menunggu aba-aba dari sensei mereka, mereka berdua menguatkan kuda-kuda mereka. Dan saat Sandaime menyerukan 'Hajime', Guren langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan anak akademi. Dengan kecepatan tersebut, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat pergerakan Guren. Sepertinya latihan meditasi yang ia lakukan bersama Jijinya tak sia-sia.

Dengan tenang Naruto menangkis beberapa serangan Guren. Pertama sebuah pukulan ke arah dada kanan yang berhasil di tahan menggunakan tangan kirinya, lalu sebuah tendangan kaki kanak yang mengarah ke kepalanya yang berhasil di gagalkan dengan tangan kanannya. Dari pergerakannya, Guren bisa di bilang lincag. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Guren adalah tipe pengguna taijutsu yang mengedepankan fleksibilitas tubuh. Ini berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang bertumpu pada kekuatan dan reflek tubuh.

Sedangkan Guren, dia sedikit mulai merasa frustasi karena serangannya tak ada yang mengenai Naruto, bahkan satu pukulanpun tidak ada yang kena. Sekilas dia melihat Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, mungkin ia menikmati latihan tanding ini atau mungkin dia mengejeknya karena tak satupun serangannya yang kena. Ia tak tau dan tak mau tau. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah mengalahkan Naruto dalam latihan tanding ini.

Melihat pertandingan kedua murid mudanya, Hiruzen cuma bisa tersenyum kecil. Dalam setiap gerakan mereka, is menilai siapakah yang lebih unggul dalam latihan ini. Dan dari pengelihatannya, Naruto lebih unggul dari Guren. Bukan hanya fisik, namun juga gerakan dan juga memprediksikan serangan lawannya Naruto lebih unggul. Terlihat jelas ketika Guren menyerang membabi buta, Naruto dapat menahannya bahkan dengan sangat mudah dan begitu tenang. Sepertinya 3 bulan latihan meditasi yang ia berikan membuahkan hasil.

'Hmm... kalian menunjukkan sebuah pertarungan yang cukup baik untuk anak-anak seumuran kalian.'pikir Hiruzen

Kembali ke Naruto dan Guren. Naruto yang melihat Guren terpojok langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menyerang balik Guren. 'Gomen Guren, tapi aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini.' pikir Naruto

Dan ahkirnya salah satu pukulan Naruto mengenai bahu Guren, membuatnyanya oleng. Segera Naruto melakukan _swipe kick_. Dan segera tubuh Guren terjatuh, namun tubuhnya tak pernah mencapai tanah karena Naruto menangkap tubuhnya agar tak mengenai tanah atau paling tidak tak terlalu keras menghantam tanah. Guren sendiri sedikit memerah melihat posisinya sekarang. Sungguh selama hidupnya ia tak pernah masuk dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang entah kenapa beraromakan jeruk.

"Aku menang Guren-chan hehehe~"ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar

"Mou... Baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku kalah. Jadi tolong lepas tanganmu itu!" balas Guren sedikit keras sambil menyembunyikan semburat merahnya

"Tapi kalau aku lepas, kau jatuh loh~"

Ucapan Naruto memang benar, saat ini tubuh Guren memang dalam keadaan miring 40 derajat. Yang artinya jika ia melepas pengangannya pada Guren, maka Guren akan jatuh. Menyadari posisinya yang sedikit lagi menyentuh tanah, Guren segera membenarkan posisinya sambil membuang muka kearah lain. Sedangkan Naruto cuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang muka binggung. Sungguh dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti perempuan.

"Bagus, kalian secara keseluruhan memiliki dasar bertarung masing-masing. Guren yang mengandalkan fleksibilas tubuh, sedangkan Naruto mengandalkan kekuatan dalam setiap serangannya. Hmm... sebuah kombinasi yang bagus jika digabungkan."tutur Hiruzen

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan gulungan taijutsu masing-masing satu untuk kalian, tentu berdasarkan dasar taijutsu kalian tadi. Kau... Naruto-kun aku beri gulungan taijutsu **Red Leg**. Untuk Guren sendiri, aku memberimu gulungan yang ditemukan Jiraiya di desa Kirigakure, tempat yang aku dan Jiraiya yakini sebagai tempat kelahiranmu." ucap Hiruzen

Setelah menerima gulungan mereka masing-masing, kedua anak tersebut segera memeluk Sandaime sebagai tanda terima kasih. Setelah itu Hiruzen segera menyuruh keduanya untuk pulang, tentunya untuk menyiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk akademi besok. Sedangkan Hiruzen pamit untuk datang ke rapat Shinobi Council. Sungguh dirinya paling benci untuk datang ke rapat seperti itu. Di samping umurnya yang sudah tak muda lagi, ia juga membenci topik yang nanti akan di bicarakan.

**** Scene Break ****

**Rapat Shinobi Council**

Hiruzen menggerutu selama rapat berlangsung, tangannya terkepal keras saat mendengar maksud rapat ini diadakan. Agenda rapat ternyata adalah membahas keputusan Hiruzen memasukan Naruto ke akademi shinobi serta tentang Guren yang di ungkit-ungkit Danzo. Ia berani sumpah pasti si Tetua desa mata satu itu sudah memasang salah satu agen ROOT miliknya di ruangannya.

Terdengar begitu banyak protes dari para Civilian Council. Sungguh ia tak terkejut tentang keberadaan mereka yang seharusnya tak ada di dalam rapat ini. Matanya langsung menatap tajam 3 tetua desa yang tak lain adalah Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane.

"Hokage-sama, anda tak boleh membiarkan **bocah** itu memasuki akademi shinobi!" ucap salah satu Civilian Council dengan menekankan kata 'bocah'

"Benar Hokage-sama."

Brak

Dengan keras Hiruzen memukul meja pertemuan. Urat kepalanya berkedut-kedut karena merasa jenuh dan kesal akan pemikiran mereka.

"Sudah kubilang... keputusanku adalah mutlak! Rapat ini selesai." ucap Hiruzen tegas

"Tunggu Hiruzen, bagaimana tentang bocah yang di bawa Jiraiya kemarin? Ia bisa menjadi aset yang berguna bagi desa kita." tanya Danzo

"Itu untukmu atau untuk desa? Sudah kubilang ia tak akan pernah jatih ke tanganmu Danzo. Sekarang bubar! Rapat ini selesai."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hiruzen pergi dengan emosi yang membara. Sedangkan Danzo mendecih tak suka. 'Tunggu saja Hiruzen. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan mendapatkan bocah pemilik element Shoton itu.'pikir Danzo

Sepertinya ada seekor gagak perang yang ingin bermain kotor di bawah pengawasan Hiruzen.

**With Naruto and Guren**

Naruto dan Guren saat ini tengah berada di Traning Ground 7. Karena waktu yang masih terbilang pagi, mereka berdua memilih berlatih taijutsu bersama. Terlihat peluhan keringat dari kedua bocah tersebut, dan tak lupa nafas yang coba mereka atur.

"Hah... Naruto-san... kita istirahat dulu, aku sudah lelah." ucap Guren

"Ok... nanti kita ke Ichiraku ya, aku traktir."

"Baiklah... tapi besok aku yang menentukan tempatnya ya?"

"Iya iya."

Setelah itu mereka pergi dari Traning Ground tersebut tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang mengobserfasi mereka berdua. Di balik pepohonan terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai indigo yang memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan pandangan sedih.

**Next Day**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto dan Guren masuk Akademi Shinobi. Di pagi ini juga mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju Akademi. Padahal baru sehari mereka berkenalan, namun sepertinya sifat periang Naruto membuat mereka bisa akrab dengan cepat. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbincang sambil bersenda gurau. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan Akademi. Namun entah kenapa sambutan yang di dapat Guren dan Naruto berbeda satu sama lain. Guren mendapat sambutan senyuman dari para pengajar di sana, namun beda cerita dengan Naruto. Ia langsung mendapat tatapan penuh kebencian dari para pengajar kecuali seorang pengajar yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya. Dia adalah Iruka, salah satu orang kepercayaan Jijinya.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan para pengajar tersebut, Naruto lebih memilih masuk ke Akademi sambil menarik Guren yang bingung dengan sikap Naruto. 'Kenapa dengan Naruto?' itulah yang saat ini Guren pikirkan

Namun dalam benaknya, ia memiliki banyak pertanyaannya. Kenapa Naruto terlihat sedikit murung? Kenapa Naruto mendapat tatapan itu? Tatapan penuh kebencian di dalamnya, tatapan yang pernah ia dulu dapatkan sewaktu di desa Kirigakure. Kenapa? Sepertinya cuma waktu yang dapat menjawab semuanya.

**To be Continued**

**Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Maaf rada terlambat, padahal dah selesai dua hari yang lalu. Gua kehabisan Kuota dan baru isi Kuota. So... Bagaimana pendapat tentang chapter ini? I hope it's Good. untuk yang merasa pernah dengar nama Red Leg, taijutsu yqng di berikan sandaime ke Naruto. Itu aku dapat dari fiction naruto yang english, jadi entar mungkin ada kesamaan teknik. Saya cuma ingin minta pendapat dan saran dari para reader dan autgor senior sekalian. **

**OnixDragon Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping**

**Story Start**

...

...

Naruto dan Guren berdiri paling belakan di sebuah barisan anak-anak baru yang akan memasuki Akademi Shinobi. Mereka saat ini sedang mendengarkan intruksi dari para pengajar yang saat ini sesang menerangkan pembagian kelas. Naruto yang berada di barisan belakang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya dengan kerudung jaket yang ia pakai, membuat Guren yang berdiri di sebelahnya sedikit khawatir.

Setelah mendengar intruksi para pengajar, para murid baru termasuk Naruto dan Guren mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Dan sebuah kebetulan Naruto dan Guren berada pada kelas yang sama. Memilih duduk bersebelahan di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela, Naruto dan Guren lebih memilih untuk saling berbincang. Sementara kedua murid dari Sandaime Hokage ini sedang berbincang, terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid akademi lain yang melihat jijik ke arah Naruto.

" Hei liat itu si Kyuubi, kata ibuku dia iblis yang menghancurkan desa ini."

" Benar, kata ibuku juga begitu."

" Sudahlah lebih baik kita jauhi saja dia."

" Benar."

Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu cuma acuh tak acuh menanggapinya dan tetap memasang senyum berusaha tegar. Sementara Guren sendiri sedikit memandang bingung ke arah Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, dia tak tahu kenapa Naruto mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ini membuatnya frustasi entah kenapa, karena ia merasa Naruto adalah orang yang begitu baik tapi kenapa dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Menepuk pundak anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, Guren coba menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

" Naruto kau tak apa-apa?"

" Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Guren-chan? Tentu aku baik-baik saja, bahkan aku bahagia karena akhirnya dapat masuk Akademi Ninja ini." balas Naruto dengan senyum lebar

Walau Naruto menunjukkan senyum secerah matahari, tapi entah kenapa Guren merasa ada yang salah dengan senyum itu. ' Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau sembunyikan Naruto?' pikir Guren sambil terus menatap Naruto yang masih memasang senyumnya

Namun Guren harus berhenti menatap Naruto karena saat ini pengajar mereka telah masuh ke dalam ruangan. Kini di depan mereka terlihat dua pria berpakaian khas Chuunin pengajar yang sedang menatap seluruh murid kelas.

Pria pertama bersurai coklat dengan model nanas(?) dan memiliki luka menyilang di hidungnya. Lalu yang satunya adalah pria bersurai putih dengan tubuh yang cukup kekar. Keduanya terus menatap penjuru kelas hingga akhirnya mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka.

" Baiklah semuanya, Namaku Umino Iruka. Kalian bisa memanggilku Umino-sensei atau Iruka-sensei. Lalu di sebelahku ini adalah Mizuki, kalian bisa memanggilnya Mizuki-sensei. Selama 5 tahun kedepan kami akan mengajarkan kalian cara menjadi Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang hebat dan dapat di banggakan desa ini." ucap pria yang memiliki luka di hidung a.k.a Iruka

" Benar, maka kalian harus berusaha dengan giat OK." tambah pria berambut putih a.k.a Mizuki dengan senyum ramah tapi entah kenapa terasa aneh di mata kedua murid Hiruzen

" Baiklah karena ini hari pertama kalian, maka kita awali dengan perkenalan. Mari kita mulai dari Akibo Sinjo..."

**Skip langsung ke giliran Guren**

"... baiklah sekarang Guren, Hmm tanpa nama marga." ucap Iruka

Setelah itu Guren berdiri sebelum akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Guren, umurku 7 tahun. Kesukaanku Jiraiya-oji, Hiruzen-oji dan Naruto. Ketidaksukaanku orang yang arogant, pervert, dan orang yang memandang rendah seseorang serta... perang. Hobiku melihat bunga lotus. Cita-citaku mungkin ingin menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sama." tutur Guren panjang lebar yang di akhiri dengan menundukkan tubuh 90 derajat

" Perkenalan yang bagus, oh... Ya apa kau mengenal Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Iruka karena tadi ia mendengar Guren menyebutkan nama Jiraiya

" Ya begitulah... Dia yang merawatku selama 2 tahun terakhir."

" Woah... benarkah?! Menarik-menarik. Selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto." panggil Iruka dengan sura ssdikit keras karena melihat anak yang di panggil sedang tertidur di kursinya

Dia tahu siapa Naruto, siapa coba yang tak tahu bocah pembuat onar yang satu ini. Dia bahkan mendapat moniker ' The King Prankster of Konoha' karena keusilannya. Ia juga tahu kenapa Naruto dibenci penduduk desa, ia tahu bahwa dalam tubuh Naruto bersemayam Kyuubi no Kitsune yang menghancurkan desa 8 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia tak menyalahkan Naruto akan pertiwa itu, karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah pelakunya. Kembali ke cerita, Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil segera bangun dari tidurnya sambil sedikit menguap.

" Hoam... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 8 tahun. Kesukaanku membuat 'jebakan' untuk senang-senang, ramen Ichiraku, Guren, Sandaime-jiji dan membaca...mungkin. Ketidak sukaanku hmm... orang yang memandamg remeh kearahku, arogant, penghianat, perveth dan menunggu 3 menit untuk ramen instan matang. Cita-citaku... ingin menjadi Hokage dan melindungi desa ini... mungkin." tutur Naruto

Iruka sedikit tertegun mendengar cita-cita Naruti yang ingin melindungi desanya dan menjadi Hokage, namun ia cuma mengangkat bahu tak ingin tahu.

" Bagus. Sekarang yang terakhir Uchiha Satsuki." panggil Iruka

Setelah itu terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai hitam kelam dengan mata hitam kelam dan wajah yang cukup imut. Ia adalah Uchiha Satsuki, satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian yang dilakukan Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Satsuki sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang Guren dengar.

" Uchiha Satsuki, 7 tahun. Kesukaan tak terlalu banyak, ketidak sukaanku tak perlu ku beritahukan pada kalian. Cita-citaku... kalian tak perlu tahu." ucap Satsuki dengan nada datar khas Uchiha

Sedangkan yang mendengarkan perkenalan Satsuki cuma bisa sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar perkenalan Satsuki yang kelewat datar. ' Yang kita dapat cuma nama dan umurnya saja.' pikir semua yang ada di ruang tersebut

Setelah melewati adegan tak jelas tadi, Iruka mulai menerangkan pelajaran yang akan di ajarkan. Sedangkan Naruto masih menggerutu karena perkenalan tak jelas Satsuki.

" Sebenarnya kenapa sih dengan Satsuki ini? Kemarin gua minta maaf karena nabrak tapi gak dianggep. Sekarang perkenalan gak jelas gitu, ck merepotkan." gerutu Naruto

" Sudahlah Naruto... biarkan dia. Kau tahu... dia itu baru kehilangan semua keluarganya karena dibantai kakaknya sendiri, jadi jangan salahkan dia." ucap Guren menasehati

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Guren sedikit terkejut, namun segera mengangguk paham. Sekarang paling tidak ia tahu kenapa keturunan Uchiha tersebut memiliki sifat seperti itu. ' The last Uchiha ya? Sekarangku mengerti.' pikir Naruto

**{ Scene Break }**

Naruto dan Guren saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Distrik Merah, tempat apartermen mereka berada. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan untuk hari pertama masuk akademi bagi keduanya. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang masih di pandang sebelah mata oleh hampir seluruh murid akademi.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua selalu diiringi dengan canda tawa. Naruto dengan tingkah humoris bawaannya menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya.

"... Lalu ada Kiba dan anjingnya akamaru yang kawaiiii. Lalu Chouji yang kerjanya makan doang, tak beda lagi Shikamaru yang kerjanya tidur. Kau lihatkan saat tadi ia di lempar penghapus oleh Iruka-sensei... benar-benar lucu HAHAHA~! Yang terakhir Shino, orangnya rada aneh sih... tapi dia tahu banyak sekali jenis serangga, bahkan yang paling... Langka~" ucap Naruto dengan riangnya

" Hmm... sepertinya teman barumu unik-unik ya. Aku cuma bisa berdekatan dengan gadis bermata lavender yang bernama Hinata saja. Yang lain entah kenapa menghindariku, katanya karena aku berteman denganmu. Tapi aku malah binggung karena hal itu, sebenarnya apa sih yang salah dengan pendudik desa ini?" kini giliran Guren yang bercerita tentang hari pertamanya yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto sedikit murung

" Tapi aku tak apa-apa, karena lebih baik memiliki teman sedikit tapi dapat dipercaya daripada punya teman banyak tapi cuma dekat jika lita sukses tapi menjauh jika kita jatuh." lanjut Guren dengan senyum yang lebar

Naruto yang mendengar ini cuma bisa balik tersenyum kearah anak perempuan yang memiliki nama yang bermakna Crimson Lotus ini. Guren benar, yang terpenting bukan jumlahnya, tetapi dapat atau tidaknya temanmu untuk dipercayai. Dan dirinya yakin bahwa kepercayaan satu sama lain antar teman dapat mempererat persahabatan.

Karena terlalu serius mengobrol, mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa mereka tengah di awasi oleh dua orang bertopeng ANBU polos yang bertuliskan ROOT dari atas sebuah pohon yang ada di sisi jalan.

" Jadi itu anak pemilik Kekkei Genkai Shoton yang di bilang Danzo-sama?" tanya ANBU ROOT 1

" Benar, dan kita akan membawanya malam ini. Sekarang kita bersiap, sebelum menbawanya nanti ke Danzo-sama." balas ANBU ROOT 2

" Hai."

Setelah itu kedua ANBU ROOT itu pergi menggunakan sunshin. Tapi sayang mereka tak tahu bahwa ada yang mengetahu keberadaan mereka. Dan orang tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto sendiri. Ya Naruto memiliki kenampuan sensor yang culup kuat, berterima kasihlah kepada darah Uzumaki yang mengalir di nadinya dan juga pelatihan dari Sandaime yang menyadari bakat sensornya dari dini.

' Jadi benar ada yang mengikutiku dan Guren. Tapi apa mau mereka?' pikir sang Uzumaki muda dengan raut yang masih menunjukkan senyum miliknya

' Kalo begitu aku harus tahu sendiri malam ini, mungkin mereka akan datang lagi nanti malam.' pikir Naruto selanjutnya

Oh Naruto sepertinya tak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti malam, dan semoga saja ia bersiap akan hal tersebut.

**{ Scene Break }**

Malam sudah menampakan diri, terbukti dengan terlihatnya sinar bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang menghias langit hitam malam hari. Naruto saat ini sedang bermeditasi di atas futonnya, menunggu kedatangan dua orang tadi yang mungkin datang malam ini. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar 2 jam lamanya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang ia rasakan dalam jangkauan sensor miliknya.

Namun ia segera menajamkan konsentrasinya ketika merasakan dua pancaran chakra yang ia rasakan tadi sore. ' Tak salah lagi, ini chakra yang aku rasakan tadi sore. Tapi kenapa chakranya mengarah ke kamar Guren? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir Naruto saat ini

Namun detik berikutnya ia langsung melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya ketika merasakan dua chakra itu menjauh bersama dengan pancaran chakra milik Guren. Di ambilnya kantung kunai miliknya dan segera berlari mengejar aliran chakra tersebut. Melakukan satu handseal, Naruto menyebutkan jutsu yang akan ia keluarkan. ' Semoga ini berhasil' pikir Naruto

"** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **"

Poof Poof

Muncul dua Bunshin solid di depan Naruto yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

" Yang satu pergi peringatkan Jiji, yang satunya pergi ikut bersamaku."perintah Naruto kepada dua bunshinnya

" Ok!/yeah!"

Setelah itu Naruto segera melesat mengejar aliran chakra Guren yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Hatinya mulai panik karena chakra Guren yang semakin keluar dari jangkauan sensor miliknya. Menambahkan chakra di kali miliknya, Naruto menambsh kecepatan larinya. ' Tunggu aku Guren.' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya

**Sementara itu di dalam segel yang ada di tubuh Naruto**

Kyuubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan senyum lebar menakutkannya, Kyuubi mengibas-ngibaskan kesembilan ekornya dengan indahnya(?).

' Sepertinya ini kesempatanku untuk keluar dari tubuh bocah ini. Dengan amarahnya yang sedang beranjak meningkat dan tubuhnya yang masih kecil ini, aku akan dapat dengan mudah membuatnya menggunakan chakraku dan mengambil alih tubuh ini. Serta segel yang mulai melemah ini akan mendukung rencanaku ini kukuku.' pikir Kyuubi dengan liciknya

Sepertinya bukan hanya dua orang yang sedang di kejar Naruto saja yang menjadi masalah, tapi juga Kyuubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya juga menjadi masalah besar keduanya.

" **Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan Gaki."** gumam Kyuubi dengan suara berat

**And Cut!**

**Wahaha gomen-gomen telat. Dah satu bulan lebih absen dan jadinya malah dikit juga tanggung a.k.a cliffhanger wkwkwk. Salahkan otak gua yang lagi kempas-kempis karena banyak tugas. Tapi ini juga karena tuntutan alur juga sih. Jika kau tak suka, lebih baik tekan tombol BACK. Apakah Guren akan berhasil di culik agen ROOT danzo? Atau malah Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya? Yang pasti gua gak akan meniru penyelamatan Kushina yang di lakukan Minato. Ini bakal jadi EPIC battle Naruto V.S 2 ANBU ROOT. **

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW YO~!**


End file.
